striderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prisoner
The Prisoner (囚人) is a character introduced in Strider (2014) as a non-playable, story-only character. This man of unknown name is one of the many prisoners detained in Kazakh City's Prison. Originally a member of the Gravitron Research Team, this researcher was one of the first to realize the dangers of the machine they were developing, but everyone ignored his warnings, and he was eventually isolated by Meio's Army and put in prison, where he remains until this day. Originally a serious but still friendly young man, the Prisoner was subjected to severe torture and brain surgery following his incarceration, which eventually completely shattered his mindCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #15: Prisoner. Now he's a shell of his former self, constantly rambling incoherent, illogical words while in his cell. Behind his insanity, however, one can still recognize words of truth, words that can't be easily ignored as absurb ramblings. As an aside, he also tends to suffer from periodical psychotic rampages where he destroys everything around him, which requires him to be constantly moved from one cell to another. Story Strider (2014) The man was a former member of the Gravitron Research Team. While his position is not stated, he mentions during his ramblings that he's the one who "created" the Gravitron's technologyCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). The Prisoner: "Technology is the link. I made it, but now I sit.". He quickly recognized the dangers the Gravitron represented, and appealed to the team to halt its development. The trust the other researchers had in the theories they had developed, however, never faltered and his warnings were simply disregarded and considered to be a ruse. He was arrested soon afterwards by Meio's Army, isolating him as a heretic within the Military Ring's Prison. Subjected to torture and brain surgery during this time, the Prisoner's mind eventually broke down and he became a deranged madman. As Hiryu sought out the power source to open the locks in Meio's Tower, he infiltrated the Prison and eventually ran in front of the Prisoner's cell. Recognizing him as a Strider, as he claims to have seen others of his kind in the area, he goes euphoric as he thanks the heavens for having heard his prayers and speaks of a message being received. When asked to speak clearly, he instead tells Hiryu that he won't enter Meio's Tower unless he destroys the "links", and tells him to find the Black Marketer for help, the leader of the Resistance who dwells in the Underground. Some time later, after destroying the prototype Gravitron unit, Hiryu pays him a second visit. He recognizes Hiryu succeeded, saying that he can feel the "tie has been cut", but claims Hiryu must continue working as there are other Gravitrons, sending him to find the second unit secured at the Research Facility. He's not seen again afterwards. Gallery NewStrider_prisoner_concept.png|Concept art Trivia * Though because of his insanity he's not entirely reliable, him talking about a "message received" after spotting HiryuCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). The Prisoner: "So, you are a Strider! My prayers have been answered! My message received!" could imply he was the one who sought the Striders in an attempt to stop Meio, possibly before being arrested. References Category:Characters Category:Heroes